A Vicious Jumping
by SpiderLlamas
Summary: Steve and Johnny get jumped by Soc's, what if Johnny gets tough this time?
1. Chapter 1

_**I just kind of through this story together... So no big deal if you don't like it, and if you don't, please don't send me a review talking about how bad it is. If you wanna see this story continue, please send me a review. Cause, I'm not so sure I'm gonna continue it, or just leave it as a one-shot, type thing. - Grace.**_

**_Warning: Violence. _**

**____****Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

* * *

**Steve's Point Of View.**

I had just been kicked out of my house for the third time this week, by my father. I was planning on heading over to the Curtis' for a place to sleep for the night. I really wasn't in the best mood,it always pissed me off to have my dad kick me out.

He had thrown me out of the door, which made me trip off the porch. I'd fallen on my leg wrong and it was now hurting something awful. I was trying to distract myself by kicking a rock down the road, when I'd notice I was awfully close to Johnny's house. I stopped in my tracks once I heard some screams, watching the house closely.

I heard more than a few curses from Johnny's dad, I assumed. It wasn't a secret that Johnny was abused, hell we were all abused in some way, but it was something different witnessing it. Johnny had been literally kicked out of the house and unto the ground.

"Get your stupid ass out of here, no good hood!" Every word came with another kick to Johnny's frail body.

It didn't take long for me to react, I rushed over, socking his dad in the jaw and grabbing a hold of Johnny. I scrambled away, practically carrying him, when we got out of range. I set him down against a tree, he was breathing hard and clutching his midsection.

"You okay, Johnny Cake?" I questioned, using my arm to wipe my forehead.

"Yea." Johnny took a deep breath and tried to stand up.

His balance was way off so I helped him to walk. We didn't need to discuss where we were going, the answer was obvious. It was pretty late, probably two or three, the guys were probably all asleep. We didn't talk, just walked.

I heard a car, and glanced behind me at instinct. It was a mustang, and I sighed hoping we'd make it in time. I didn't bother telling Johnny it'd just make him panic. I ignored it, expecting them to not even bother. They drove around the park we were near, three times before pulling in front of us. They stepped out of the car, grins plastered on their ugly faces.

"Oh, hey greasers! What are you doing out so late? Running away from home?" A Soc in a blue shirt asked.

I glanced at Johnny, his eyes were closed and he was tense. I growled low in my throat, trying to keep my temper in line. There were five of them, and only two of us. I hadn't seen these kind of Socs yet. They actually reminded me of Dallas in a strange way, they had a tough vibe around them.

"Well listen here, okay greasers? We have some friends coming soon, and we thought we'd have ourselves a little fun. Would you two trash heaps like to be the guests of disgrace?" They all snickered at that like it was the funniest thing.

"You bastards better get the hell away from us!" I yelled at them, losing my cool. They all laughed, their smug faces radiating that they thought they were better than us. "And wipe those pathetic, smug faces off!" I said, in an afterthought.

"Watch your mouth, grease." One of the slightly larger guys warned.

"For you? Hell no." I retorted smartly.

I heard a car rev up and park beside the other, four more boys climbing out and joining us. Crap. Johnny looked like he was about to make a run for it, I wouldn't have blamed him, in fact I'd probably join him. But, we were surrounded.

"This grease has a mouth on him, doesn't he boys?" The big guy said, followed by laughter.

"I think we outta teach him a lesson about back talking his superiors." One guy said from behind me, grabbing me quickly to keep me from being able to punch him.

Another guy stepped forward, drawing his fist back and punching me square in the face. It was packed with force, and if it hadn't been for the guy behind me, I would have fallen. A few other guys came forward, each giving a few punches.

"Boys, let's take them behind one of these buildings so no one will see." Another guy suggested.

They grabbed Johnny easily, smirking at his lack of energy.

They tried to grab me, but I wasn't going to have it. I kicked and punched as much as I could, forcing them to literally drag me. When we got behind the building, they started beating us senseless. I knew it wasn't any use fighting back, but I sure as hell did. I did manage to get one good punch in, breaking a guy's nose even.

When I couldn't fight back, out of exhaustion and pain, they leaned me against a wall making two guys keep an eye on me.

I glanced over to where Johnny was, a guy was tying his hands together with a rope. Johnny was bruised up and scratched all over. It was gonna be like last time.

I struggled to keep breathing, it felt like my ribs were broken. I fought to stay awake, to fight back, but I couldn't. Before I knew it, my hands were being tied together. I could barely manage to look at Johnny, he was on the floor, sobs wracking his body as they continued to kick and punch, laughing.

What they did next was sickening, they grabbed out a knife, and grabbed one of his arms. They carved the word "hood" in as slow as they could. If Johnny's mouth hadn't been covered, he'd probably be screaming out in pure pain.

They pulled off his shirt and put him on the ground, face down. The guy with the knife carved the word 'grease' over and over again. They also managed to carve 'Soc's Win'. Johnny had stopped moving and now lay completely motionless, I didn't even doubt that he was passed out.

After they were done, they advanced on me. I couldn't stop the shaking sob from escaping my mouth. They smirked in superiority, I spit at them.

They grabbed unto me rather quickly, holding me down. I kicked, and punched, and tried to escape. It wasn't any use. They pulled up my shirt, using the same knife to carve 'grease' and 'hood' then used it just to slice a few slashes. It stung like something else, and I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, they wouldn't get that enjoyment.

After a few minutes, there were a few sirens, must've scared them since they took off, quickly unwrapping the ropes on my hands and Johnny's. I got up, doubling over in pain. I bit my tongue, looking around for a pay-phone. My eyes found one and I walked to it, dialing quickly.

"Hello?" It was Soda's voice, drowsy and coarse.

"Soda? It's Steve."

"Steve? What the hell? It's like three in the morning."

"I know," I coughed up some blood, and glanced at Johnny who was still passed out. "Listen buddy, me and Johnny got jumped, we're a block away form the DX."

"We're coming." He hung up, and I slid down the wall, resting my arms on my knees.

Johnny groaned slightly, trying to sit up. He glanced at me.

"Hey Johnny."

He nodded slightly, afriad to talk.

I glanced down at myself, covered slightly in blood and groaned, it was worse than I thought. My whole body was aching, I think Johnny was worse off though. Shakes were wracking through his body, he was breathing deeply trying to calm himself.

A heard a car drive by and remembered we were behind a building, I slowly got up and walked around the side, very slowly. The car saw me and drove up to me. Soda, Darry, Dally, and Two-bit all jumped out, running up to me.

"Are you okay? Where's Johnny? The Socs gone? Look at your face, man!" Were just a few of the questions thrown at me.

"Johnny, behind the building." I said quickly, moving so I was leaning against the car.

Dallas and Darry took off, leaving Soda and Two-Bit with me.

I shut my eyes tightly, to keep from sobbing. The pain was really starting to catch up to me.

"It'll be okay, buddy." Soda said, helping me up and over, into the bed of the truck.

**Johnny's Point of View.**

I was in so much pain, I could barely even see, my eyes were all blurred up from tears. I heard strong voices, but couldn't make them out. They sounded sorta like Soc's, I hoped it wasn't. I couldn't take any more pain.

I tried to open my eyes wider, shaking my head to get my vision back. I felt a pair of strong hands lift me up and panicked. I started struggling around, I didn't want to be attacked again, I just wanted to die.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! - Grace.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, it's Grace, of course. Thanks for the reviews! This is chapter two, sorry it's short. I just wanted to give you guys something, at least.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, they belong to the amazing S.E. Hinton. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ponyboy's Point of View.**

I woke up to loud noises and stomping feet outside my door. It's not that unusual for me to wake up like this, but it was still dark out. Last time this happened, mom and dad had died. I shook the thought off, slightly afraid to climb out of bed, but got up anyway. I opened the door carefully and stepped out toward the living room.

Steve was sitting in the arm chair, blackened and bruised all over, his shirt had a lot of blood on it and I winced. It looked painful. His eyes were closed, nearly falling asleep, Soda was beside him trying to get him to stay awake.

I glanced at the sofa where Johnny laid, bruised and battered just like Steve, only worse. I gagged, he looked terrible.

Dallas looked like he was ready to kill someone, he was standing near the television, staring at Johnny with a frightening look on. If looks could kill, we'd have a war on our hands.

"What happened?" That was when everyone turned from the two boys and stared at me. I already knew the answer, but I was hoping it was just a dream, or a joke, or something.

"Steve and Johnny got jumped." Two-Bit said, not even daring to make a joke. I nodded my head in understanding and walked toward Johnny.

"Shouldn't we try the Hospital...or the police, or something?" I questioned, not fully understanding why they weren't driving them there.

"No." Dallas answered, glaring at me.

"But, they look bad...It's gotta be serious." I knew I probably should have kept my mouth shut, but I would've taken a thousand beatings if that meant they'd be alright, I couldn't lose anyone else.

"I said no, goddamit kid! Don't you listen?" His eyes literally bore into me.

"I do. It's just they look hurt!" I shouted back at him, before anyone could blink he had grabbed me up by the collar of my shirt, throwing me against the wall.

"We take them to the Hospital, they'll want to know what happened, we tell them Soc's did it and we've got ourself a criminal problem. Tell me kid, who do Judge's like more?"

"Come on, Dal, quit." Darry said, pulling him away.

He nodded and left me alone, I walked toward Johnny and noticed his arm. I saw the word, the word we were always called and I gagged. Johnny was a Greaser, but he sure as hell wasn't a hood.

"His arm..."

"What, Pony?" Darry asked.

"His arm.. It says hood."

They all looked at it in shock and disgust. They went too far this time..

**Johnny's Point of View. **

I was running down the sidewalk, by the DX, trying to get away. The soc's had come back for me and were chasing me, they all had guns and knives. I was defenseless. They yelled obscenities at me, making me shrink back. I tripped and fell and they were on top of me in mere seconds. They were punching, kicking, pulling and tearing. I screamed for help, anyone, any of the gang, but no voice came out.

They laughed and smirked at me, only hurting me worse. I tried to scramble away, but their were too many. I heard a gunshot, looking down, I saw a gun pointed at my chest. The bullet was lodged in.

I was going to die.

"Those assholes! Those freaking bastards! They're dead, all of 'em I swear it!"

"Dallas! Calm the hell down! You're gonna wake Johnny." I recognized the voice as Darry's. He was the only one who would dare interrupt Dallas' rage. Of course, he was bigger than Dally so he probably didn't scare him.

I opened my eyes slightly, jerking back because Soda was right in front of my face, scaring me something awful.

"Sorry Johnny." He leaned away, letting out a sigh of relief.

No one spoke, it was dealthy quiet. I glanced around, Steve was asleep in Darry's chair, Pony and Two-bit were on the floor, where they'd fallen asleep. Darry was standing up, trying to calm Dally down, who had his hands in fists, by his side.

I tried to sit up slightly, wincing because of the pain.

"Are you okay, Johnny?" Soda asked, quietly.

I nodded, afraid to answer.

"Here Johnny, I'll get you a clean shirt." Darry said. I quickly shook my head, the cuts were gonna be too much for Dally to handle. "Really, Johnny. It's covered in blood."

"I'm fine." I whispered, trying to get him to realize.

"Just change shirts, Johnny." Dallas said, strictly. Darry walked to get a shirt. I started panicking, can't show the cuts, can't show the cuts.

I heard a groan, and jerked to look at Steve who had just woken up. We caught eye-contact, and he raised a eyebrow.

"Here Johnny." Darry handed me the shirt.

Steve realized what was happening, and his eyes widened. We both knew it looked bad, and were completely terrified of Dally's reaction, or at least I was.

Soda grabbed the bottom of my shirt, and I grabbed his hands, shaking my head quickly. He looked back at Darry, questioning him, Darry shrugged.

"What's under your shirt, Johnny?" Dallas asked, walking over.

"Nothing." He rolled his eyes, and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I tried to pry his hands away, but to no use. He got it up mid-way, before he noticed. "Turn around."

"N-no." I stuttered, I couldn't, he would see the 'Soc's Win'

He swiftly turned me around, and I whimpered a bit from the quickness of it. He threw the shirt over my head, and I could hear his teeth grinding.

"Dally..." Darry spoke softly.

It was about five seconds later that Dally had taken off, out the door, slaming it behind him waking up Two-bit and Ponyboy.

Crap.

* * *

_**So, I hoped you enjoyed! I kind of like this chapter, kind of don't. Let me know what you guys think! **_

_**-Grace.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey okay...Not my best update, don't kill me! It's just something to keep you guys until my household stops being crazy. I've got visitors, and it's very stressful, so patience please! Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**_

* * *

_Johnny's point of view._

Their eyes were digging deep into my skin, staring at all the marks. I would've beat it out of there if I could, it was just too uncomfortable. Steve sent me a look of pity, already knowing what was under my shirt, having witnessed it himself. I had already turned back around, and now they were staring at the front side of my chest. It was blue and black, some tiny spots of yellow and red creased it.

Soda placed a tender finger on one of the 'Hood' scars, and I flinched involuntarily. He turned around and looked at Ponyboy, who looked nauseous.

I guess Darry took pity on me and handed me the shirt, which I threw on as fast as I could.

"J-J-Johnny?" Pony stuttered, looking shaken.

Suddenly, a searing pain hit my head and I cried out in pain. It hurt so much, it was like someone was ripping out my brain.

I grasped my head tightly, pulling the hair, trying to distract myself.

"Two-bit, get me a cold cloth and some aspirin." Darry demanded, walking over to me. Two-bit shuffled off, in search of the items.

Darry grabbed my arm, and I jerked away. I knew it was Darry, but at the same time I didn't. The scene from earlier kept replaying.

"Johhny, It's okay. No ones gonna hurt you." Soda soothed, but it didn't help. I started seeing those soc's everywhere, behind Darry, outside the window, everywhere.

"Make them go away, make them go away." I whispered softly, almost unaudiable.

"Make who go away, Johnny? No ones here but us." Soda spoke again, reaching out to soothe me. I couldn't resist, I pulled him into a hug, and sobbed into his shoulder.

I was trying to be tough, not let them see me cry, but I couldn't. Number one, I was in pain and number two, I kept hallucinating those damn soc's!

Eventually, my sobbing stopped and my eyes eventually closed. The moment I started dreaming, I knew I should've stayed awake.

**Steve's point of view:**

Once Johnny had fallen asleep, all eyes turned to me. I guess it was worse than they thought.

"How bad was it, Steve?" Sodapop asked, still holding Johnny comfortingly. I shrugged.

"They just wrote a few things in his skin...They were real tough guys." I had been scared senseless, to tell you the truth. Not that I'd admit that, no, Greasers aren't wimps.

My own slices were starting to sting something awful, and I ground my teeth together attempting to distract myself.

Soda layed Johnny down on the couch, gently. I guess his compassion came from having to deal with Ponyboy. I was jealous of Soda in more ways than one, his looks, his brothers, his parents, and his compassion were just a few.

He gave me a smile, once he caught me watching and walked over. He put his hand on my shoulder, gripping tightly in a sign of comfort. I flinched as his hand went on a slice, and he immediatly pulled away.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked, with a questioning look.

"I'm fine."

He stretched his arms up over his head and yawned. Darry suggested we all turn in, and I was greatful for that.

After everyone went to sleep, Johnny on the couch, and Two-bit on the floor. It left me the only one up. I got up, heading toward the bathroom to check out these slices. It took a long time to get there, I was in so much pain. I opened the door and walked in, quietly. I turned on the light and slid my shirt over my head. This was gonna be hard to hide, the words stood out severly and the slices looked just as bad.

I was thankful they hadn't done anything to my arms, I would've had to wear a jacket. I leaned on the sink, turning on the facuet and splashing my face with water.

There was a slight knocking on the door.

"Steve?" The voice whispered.

"Yea?"

"You okay?" I recognized it as Soda's. I could tell him...but he'd probably tell his little brother. I swear he doesn't hide anything from that kid.

"I'm fine, just washing my face." It wasn't a full lie.

"If you're sure...Goodnight buddy."

"Night Soda." I grabbed my shirt and headed toward the living room, I was about to throw it on when a voice spoke behind me.

"What are those?" I turned around, Soda was standing there arms by his side, almost helplessly.

"Nothing Soda, don't worry about it." I pulled my shirt over, quickly.

"If..you say so. If you need to talk, I'm here." He said, with a kind of hurt look on his face. He shuffled back to his room and I sighed. I really wanted to be alone, but I knew if I went back to my house my dad wouldn't let me back in. I groaned in defeat, and walked to the living room.

I threw myself on the armchair, and got comfortable. After a few moments, I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Once again, sorry it's short. Thanks for reading. **_

**_If you guys have any ideas, or anything you'd just love to see, let me know. I'm running out of plots, and things to do. Let me know! _**


	4. Chapter 4

Kay, well. Sorry it's been long. My grandparents were in town, and I've been trying to think of ideas for a while. I finally got back on tract of Johnny getting tough. The only reason Johnny got better all of a sudden is cause I HATEHATEHATE writing sick scenes, it annoys me. So uhm, enjoy and review!

**____****Disclaimer: I own...nothing. :( Except... this really cool hat I bought, it's hello kitty!:D **

**_

* * *

_**

Johnny's Point of View...

I was being sliced open, more than once. It hurt something awful, and I couldn't even grasp a hold of reality. I barely knew where I was, or who I was. I just knew that Soc's were on top of me, ripping me and tearing me in every way they could. I was screaming for help, from Dallas more than the others.

And then everything dimmed, and I appeared next in a graveyard. The gravestones were everywhere, and the eeriness of the place had worn me down some. There was a small pond, which I took a few steps toward and looked down. I sure did look different. My hair was

greased back more so than usual, I had a switchblade in one hand, and a gun in the other. I took a step backwards, and glanced at my hands. The tools were ready to use, and the blade was cutting into my skin.

I didn't even feel the pain. Numb, numb, numb. I didn't feel a damn thing!

And then a figure appeared in front of me. His well known smirk was on, and his hands were in fists. His leather jacket was on, wrapped around him tightly. Even in my dream, he looked dangerous. I knew that boy, Dallas Winston.

"Stay tough. You get tough in this world, Johnny. Nothing can touch you." He laughed, without any real humor.

I brought my right hand up, the one that carried the heater, and brought it to his face.

"Sorry Johnny." Was all he spoke, and I shot.

I jerked awake, now offically freaked. I growled in pain, and brought my head to my hands. I've already decided, I need to get tough. If I keep just taking this stuff, I'll get weak and everyone will be able to mess with me. I'm a greaser, we're tough.

We steal, we lie, we cheat, we fight, it's who we are. It's about time I become a real greaser, 'bout time I get tough.

It's the only way to survive.

I got up, walking through the pain, and headed out the door. I knew the guys would be worried, but I needed out. During that jumping, I'd lost my switchblade...Wish I had one. I didn't think a lot of times, I was like Pony in that way.

I headed toward Buck's party, it seemed like a greaser thing to do, to me at least. I really wish it was a shorter walk, I just wanted to forget everything. I knew a few things that would surely do that, but this seemed the best choice.

When I reached the door, I walked right in. I knew people wouldn't notice me anyway, I seemed to dissapear in the crowd a lot. I got pushed around a little by some person, dancing and drinking the night away. I was momentarily jealous, before I realized I was about to do the same thing.

I walked to the bar, where Buck himself and some chick were serving drinks.

"Well well well. If it isn't Mr. Cade himself? Just walked right in?" He smiled, almost welcoming and handed me a beer. "Free of charge, don't worry. You look like you could use a drink."

"Thanks." I smiled, and drank a sip.

"In fact... I don't believe I've ever seen you so much as sip on a beer. Hell, feel like getting a little boozed tonight?" He laughed, momentarily reminding me of Dally. I almost didn't say anything and just nodded, like I'd usually do. But, if I was gonna be a real greaser I needed to speak sometimes.

"Yea. Uhm, say. I don't have much...money wise." I said, as strong as I could manage.

"Aw! Pal, that's cool. Whatever, I don't care." I could tell he was completely wasted. But hell, free beers for me.

I chugged the beer and down and said goodbye to my reality.

_A few hours...later._

I could barely even remember my name. I was dancing awful close to some chick, I think she said her name was Becky. I'd had at least seven beers, I lost count after the seventh.

"Hey, baby?" She ran her hand down my chest, all the way down and pulled at a belt loop. "How about you and me go on upstairs...For a little, alone time."

I laughed. "Hell yeah." I didn't even have any sense, I was just like Buck, completely wasted. She pulled me by the belt loops, while I tried not to stumble.

"Johnny?" I turned around sharply, everyone here had been calling me Cade all night. Dallas had a mean sorta look on his face.

Shit. I was in deep.

_**Dallas' Point of View, earlier that night/day. **_

I was beyond pissed off, once I saw Johnny's arm. Those damn soc's! They went too damn far this time. I had beat it out of there, real quick. I walked toward Tim's house, knowing he'd help out. Sure, we fought alot, but we were both the same. He'd get a few guys, and we'd go jumpin some Soc's, give them a piece of their own medicine.

I reached the house and knocked loudly, a tune they knew quite well. Tim's little brother, Curly, opened the door. Sometimes he looked just like Tim, it was scary.

"Dallas." He spoke, irritably, mimicking his brother's acts.

"Curly, listen. Is your brother here?" I growled out quickly, in no mood to play games with this kid. He wasn't like Pony at all, Pony knew to keep his mouth shut good. However, Curly seemed not to be scared of many people.

"Why ya wanna know?" The stupid kid, questioned. A smirk creeped upon his face, obviously knowing he was getting to me.

"Is he here or not?" I leaned my elbow up on the side of their house.

"Yea, he's here." He didn't move an inch, his smirk was really pissing me off.

After a short staredown, I got annoyed and pushed past him. Stomping up the stairs to his room. It was a normal house for someone like us, him and Curly had a punch of guys living there to help pay for it. It was headcourters for their gang. I found his room quickly, and knocked, same tune as before.

"Hold on Dallas." He said sleepily. I heard a girl's voice and was quickly glad I wasn't pissed enough to slam the door open.

The door opened slightly and he glared.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled.

"Johnny Cade got jumped. They sliced a few words into his skin, went too far." I spoke quickly, his eyes widened and momentarily he became shocked, before it faded as fast as it had come along.

"Okay. Get Curly to get a few of the guys, and I'll be down there as soon as I find my pants." He chuckled slightly and slamed the door in my face.

I rolled my eyes and went to find Curly. He was eating some kind of burger, and a beer in the kitchen, talking to some random guy.

"Curly. Go get a few guys together." I said, opening the fridge to look for a beer.

"Why should I?" He said with a mouth full of food.

"We're gonna jump some stuck-up shitheads." I told him, finding a beer and taking it. I popped off the top.

"Count me in!" The guy beside him says, punching his fist in the air.

"Me too." Curly said, and went off to find some more people.

Curly was young, but he could fight. I guess his brother had started teaching him how to a while back. I chugged some of the beer down, and set it on the counter. I heard feet scuffling down and saw the girl and Tim enter the kitchen.

"Sorry, but you've gotta go." He said, un-caringly. Angela, his sister, walked around him and stole my beer. That girl had some nerve. I glared at her, and she smirked.

"I know, I know. Big bad Timmy can't resist fighting Soc's." His girl said, rolling her eyes and giving him a dirty look. She made her way to the back door, but fell.

"Tramp." Angela said, laughing cooly. The girl got up off the floor and glared, storming out. After she left all the guys burst out laughing.

It turns out we had eight guys join us, and we were all ready to hunt some action. We all piled in some guys truck, and headed over to the west side, full of the snobby Soc's.

It wasn't long before we found a group of three guys walking. I'll admit, it wasn't fair. But neither was them jumping Steve and Johnny. We'd lunged at them, not bothering to toy with them and they looked like shit already. I had one of them down and was kicking him as hard as I could. Laughing while I did it, I got down on a knee and punched violently.

"Whoah. Dallas, chill. You don't wanna kill the kid." Tim said, the only one daring too. I hit him once more and stopped. I looked at Curly, who had a switchblade in his back pocket.

"Give me your blade, Curly." I demanded, reaching my hand out. He obeyed, handing it to me.

I pulled the kids shirt off, and put the knife down to his back, ready to carve a few words.

"Dallas. Don't." I glared at Tim, how could he say that?

"Why the hel not! They did the same damn thing to Johnny!" I growled.

"It's not worth it." I ignored him, and carved the word 'snob' in.

"Shit the cops!" I heard a guy scream, and most of them ran in different directions. I hopped in the truck with Curly and Tim, and they drove us back to our side. Luckily, the cops hadn't been anywhere close to us, someone just got spooked.

I told them to drop me off at Buck's, for a beer, which they did. Buck was passed out on the floor of the bar, so I went ahead and grabbed a few. I was ready to forget it all, and drink until I passed out, but a dark haired, dark skinned boy stopped me.

"Johnny?"

* * *

_**Kay, hope you enjoyed, that's all for now! :] If you guys wanna see something happen, LET ME KNOW. I will most gladly put it in the story. Review! **_

**_-_**_Grace, loves you!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't deserve, anymore reviews! In fact, don't review at all.(...maybe just a few.:)) but no, seriously. I feel so bad for not updating. I'm not giving any excuses, except that I suck. It's super short, because I suck. I'm trying to really get into this story, I really am. I just...I don't feel it much anymore, y'know? Anyway...Heres a little something. If I'm feeling up to it, I might post tonight again. **

_**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. IT'S A MINI-NOT-EVEN-A-CHAPTER-WORTHY-CHAPTER. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dally's POV.

I stared at Johhny for around five minutes, before finally realizing it was actually Johnny. He attempted to turn around, and trudge up the stairs, obviously drunk. I grabbed his arm and hauled him down the stairs, and out of the bar, leaving the girl confused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, as if I wasn't pissed enough tonight.

"Aw hell, Dallas. You aint my father, back off." Johnny replied.

I probably would've laughed this off, had it been any other night. I probably would've encouraged him to get a little wasted, and head off with a pretty young thing like her. But this wasn't a normal night, he was only doing this cause he felt like crap. I wasn't bound to let him get as tough as me just cause of this.

"Johnny come on, we're going to the Curtis'. You're wasted." I said, tired of dealing with all of this.

He shook his head, and started heading down the street away from me, stumbling.

"Johnny! Come on, Johnny!" I sighed, and jogged to catch up to him.

* * *

**Steve's pov.**

I awoke to Two-bit and Ponyboy wrestling, I groaned. These slices were a ton more painful when they were matched with bruises. I kicked Two-bit from where I was, and his hand slid around my ankle, yanking me to the hardwood floor. I muttered a profainity, as my back slammed down hard.

"Shit! Sorry Steve, I forgot!" Two-bit said, quickly. I tried to laugh it off, but it turned into a grimace.

"Hey Listen. I think I'm gonna go try to find Evie, tell her what happened and stuff." I said quickly, and waved a goodbye as I walked out the door.

The walk to Evie's was peaceful and quiet, and when I finally reached the door, I almost regretted not walking longer. Damn Ponyboy, he's rubbing off on me. I knocked on the door, and smiled when she answered.

"Hey babe." I winked.

"Steve." She grabbed me and pushed me inside. "I thought.. you were dead!"

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"My cousin!-"

"The soc?"

"Yes, the soc! He said you were dead." She kissed my cheeks, and grabbed my arms tightly, like she was afraid of me leaving. It was only then did I realize her lovely face was marked with tears, and her makeup clearly smeared.

"Was he just trying to mess with you?" I hugged her tightly, trying to calm the poor girl down.

"He said-, he said him and his buddies beat you and the small boy, James? No...Johnny! That they beat you two up, and left you there to die. He said you were dead."

Wait. What the hell?

I wasn't dead. Was I?


End file.
